U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,439 discloses a clamping device with a chain used for securing cylindrical objects such as generators, motors and the like. This device is intended solely for securing an object in a desired position without any load bearing on it. This device is not suitable for securing and holding an object in a given fixed position when subjected to a large load. These devices often have one end of the chain secured in position by a locking pin inserted between two adjacent links of the chain which results in wear on the links and makes positioning the chain difficult. Furthermore, if the object so clamped is subjected to a large force placing the chain in tension the locking pin will be deformed or bent.